Jedi Academy – Leviathan
Jedi Academy – Leviathan ist eine Comicgeschichte, die von Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben, von Dario Carrasco Jr. gezeichnet und von Dark Horse ab Oktober 1998 in einer vierteiligen Miniserie veröffentlicht wurde. Die Handlung des Comics spielt acht Jahre nach den Ereignissen aus (12 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags In the eight years since the fall of the Empire, Luke Skywalker has trained a new group of Jedi Knights, among them the Dathomir Witch Kirana Ti, the sky-hermit Streen, the scholar and lore-master Tionne, and Luke's greatest student, the brash Kyp Durron. Once trained, a Jedi must go where he is needed, to defend the New Republic and use the Force to help those in need. And on the harsh world of Corbos, help is desperately needed after mining excavations awaken something ancient, powerful...and hideously evil! Handlung Acht Jahre nach dem Fall des Imperators und dem Tod Darth Vaders, 12 NSY, hat Luke Skywalker bereits damit begonnen, neue Jedi auszubilden. Auf Yavin IV in dem dortigen Praxeum findet die Ausbildung der neuen Jedi statt und einige sind mittlerweile so weit, Gutes für die Galaxis zu verrichten. Bei der Ausbildung achtete Luke darauf, seinen Schülern all das beizubringen, was auch sein eigener Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi ihnen beigebracht hätte. Unter seinen Schülern befinden sich die Dathomiri Kirana Ti, die Historikerin Tionne, der Prospektor Streen und Kyp Durron, welchen Luke als denjenigen mit dem womöglich größten Potenzial betrachtet. Nun schickt Luke die neuen Jedi aus, um für die Neue Republik und die Galaxis zu dienen. Derweil stoßen einige Minenarbeiter auf Corbos auf ein Fossil einer riesigen Kreatur, die bald die Minenkolonie angreift und die gesamte Stadt zerstört. Der Notruf der Kolonie wird direkt zur Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo geleitet, die Luke um Unterstützung durch seine Jedi bitten will. Auf Yavin IV kommt außerdem ein neuer Anwärter für die Jedi an – Dorsk 82, der Klon von Dorsk 81. Als guter Freund des verstorbenen Dorsk 81 führt Kyp Durron Dorsk 82 zum Grab seiner Klonvorlage und übergibt ihm dessen Lichtschwert. Bei dem Grab werden die beiden von einer mutierten Dschungelkreatur, einem Verbleib Exar Kuns, angegriffen, jedoch ist es Kyp ein leichtes das Wesen niederzustrecken. Nun will der beeindruckte Dorsk 82 selbst den Weg der Jedi einschlagen und wird sogleich zusammen mit Kyp von Luke nach Corbos geschickt, um dem dortigen Angriff nachzugehen. Bevor sie bei Corbos angelangen, versucht Kyp Dorsk 82’s Zweifel über seine Fähigkeiten auszuräumen, da der Klon nicht glaubt, an seinen Vorgänger heranreichen zu können. Angekommen bei der zerstörten Kolonie vernimmt Kyp Durron die Schreie der Bewohner durch die Macht und bei näheren Untersuchungen wird deutlich, dass zumindest einige der Kolonisten ein schmerzhaftes Ende gefunden haben. Bei ihren Nachforschungen zeigt Dorsk 82 zudem, dass er noch nicht viel Vertrauen in sich selbst hat und Unterstützung anfordern will, während Kyp die leere Kolonie zunächst untersuchen will und auf die Macht vertraut. Obwohl Dorsk 82 kaum daran glauben kann, überhaupt noch jemanden lebend anzutreffen, wird Kyp dennoch durch viele Stimmen in der Macht geplagt. Auch in der Nacht, als Dorsk 82 längst schläft, wird Kyp die Stimmen nicht los, weshalb er sie bald nicht mehr ignorieren kann. Er sieht sich gezwungen, Hilfe zu leisten, und lässt Dorsk 82 in dem Glauben, es sei zu gefährlich für seinen Freund, alleine zurück. Auf Yavin machen sich Streen, Tionne und Kirana Ti bereits Gedanken um Kyp und Dorsk 82, die sich bisher noch nicht gemeldet haben. Daher unternimmt Tionne einige Nachforschungen über Corbos und erfährt, dass die Kolonie nicht zum ersten Mal ohne jegliche Anhaltspunkte ausgelöscht wurde. Als Dorsk 82 bemerkt, dass er alleine ist, versucht er mit dem Raumschiff Kontakt zu Yavin IV aufzunehmen und sogleich brechen Streen und Kirana Ti ebenfalls nach Corbos auf. Währenddessen folgt Kyp den Stimmen und weiß bald, dass sämtliche Minenarbeiter tatsächlich tot sind. Der Leviathan, die dafür verantwortliche Kreatur, hat sich das Wissen eines Arbeiters angeeignet und konnte dann die sämtliche Kolonie überfallen. Schließlich stellt Kyp die Kreatur und es kommt zum Kampf. Zur gleichen Zeit gelangen Streen und Kriana Ti nach Corbos und tun sich mit Dorsk 82 zusammen, um Kyp zu Hilfe zu eilen. Auch sie müssen sich mit einigen Wesen herumschlagen, während sie sich zu Kyp begeben. Dieser kann den Leviathan letztendlich besiegen, indem er das Wetter mit der Macht kontrolliert und Blitze auf die Kreatur abfeuert. Anschließend kann er die Geister der Kolonisten aus dem Leviathan befreien, jedoch lassen ihn die Schreie nicht los. Nun gelangen die anderen zu Kyp und ein weiterer noch größerer Leviathan erscheint, der sich ebenso von den Schreien der Kolonisten ernährt und sie nicht sterben lässt. Den zweiten Leviathan können sie töten, als Dorsk 82 den Energiegenerator der Minenarbeiter auf den Leviathan richtet, womit schließlich die Schreie verstummen. Die Jedi kehren daraufhin nach Yavin IV zurück. Dramatis personae *Luke Skywalker *Streen *Tionne Solusar *Kyp Durron *Dorsk 82 *Kirana Ti *Leia Organa Solo *R2-D2 Cover-Galerie Bild:Jedi Academy - Leviathan 1.jpg|Cover 1 Bild:Jedi Academy - Leviathan 2.jpg|Cover 2 Bild:Jedi Academy - Leviathan 3.jpg|Cover 3 Bild:Jedi Academy - Leviathan 4.jpg|Cover 4 Bild:Leviathantpb.jpg|Cover 5 Trade Paper Back Literaturangaben }} cs:Jedi Academy: Leviathan en:Jedi Academy: Leviathan Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Englische Comics Kategorie:Legends-Quellen